Cowgirl Up
by blaise1993
Summary: Southern Belle Rosalie Hale has a streak of wild in her no one can tame and doesn’t believe in true love. After a bad relationship leaves her untrusting and aloof to all but her close friends, how will the mysterious city-boy change her mind? AU/OOC/AH.
1. Zeus's Lightning

*Southern Belle Rosalie Hale has a streak of wild in her no one can tame and doesn't believe in true love, or soul mates. After a bad relationship leaves her untrusting and aloof to all but her close friends, how can a trip to her Granny's bring her good spirits back? And who is the weightlifting city-boy from Chicago? Why can't she get him out of her head? AU. AH. Slightly OOC.*

I knew this was a bad idea before I even got on the bike. I knew that I'd have fun with this random guy, we'd fuck around for a while, and then I'd come home, alone again. Once I was there, the loneliness I'd been able to keep in the back of my mind would come rushing back like a tidal wave.

So I lived up this moment like it was fucking Christmas morning. I threw my arms up in the air as he sped the bike up, loving the wind in my hair and the vibrations the bike sent through my scantily clothed body, and I pretended he was everything I could ever desire. I pretended he had the blonde hair just long enough to run your fingers through, and those midnight blue eyes. I pretended he was the one I longed for, and tried to forget what had happened. Remembering _him _brought up melancholy feelings, but I was definitely some sick masochist because I always thought of _him_.

The guy I was riding with hit a bump and the hard jerk sent shivers up my spine. I giggled and wrapped my arms around this guy's leather clad torso, playing with his belt buckle, and didn't let myself think about how this guy would never really make me happy. How he could never actually fill the hole in my heart.

I didn't even remember his name now, I was so drunk. I couldn't even remember if he'd been drinking. The thought of possible injury excited me in a way that I couldn't describe even if I tried in my state, so I just fucking rode with it.

When he pulled over and got off the bike, I let him kiss me. I even let him fucking run his hands up and down my torso, but I didn't enjoy it. He tangled his big hands in my hair and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He moaned in my mouth when I scratched my nails down his back, and the sound made my already cloudy mind surge with lust for this stranger.

I wanted to be loved.

He was cute enough, long blonde hair and pretty brown eyes, but I was only after the closeness that what was below his belt could offer. I met his eyes and bit my tongue stud between my teeth. He grabbed my hips and pulled me to him, burying his face in my hair simultaneously.

"God you're fuckin' beautiful. And that voice…" He muttered against the skin of my neck. I unzipped his pants and started moving my hands up and down his shaft, and even my toes tingled when he palmed my ass.

I heard a package rip, watched him roll the condom on, and stood up. I leaned against a tree and smiled, motioning him forward. I slowly took off my white tank top and rolled up my skirt. His eyes watched every movement and when his eyes closed halfway, I was ready. He sauntered forward and ripped my thong on both sides before lifting me up by my thighs.

He put my back against the tree and shoved my bra to the side so he had access to my breast. He pushed into me as he took my nipple in his mouth, and I jerked in response. I wrapped my arms around his neck and reveled in the temporary closeness the sex awarded me.

This guy definitely knew what he was doing; he was thrusting at the perfect angle and my thighs shook every time he pushed back in swiftly. I started to feel my orgasm creep up, and when he jerked and panted I was thrown over the edge. I dug my nails into his shoulder and arched my back. He twirled his tongue in lazy circles on my collar bones as I came down from my sex-high.

As soon as we were done, I pushed him away to catch my breath. I could feel the warmth of being wanted and lusted after covering me in a glaze. Whatshisname kissed me on the way to his bike, and dropped me off with his phone number at the mouth of my driveway.

I watched him drive away, and threw the number into a puddle. I knew I would never call him, and he probably did too. I always followed the same routine: I would find a sexy guy, get him all hot and bothered, and we'd have a quick fuck somewhere before he gave me his number and drove away.

I was used to it, but it still hurt that I couldn't be close to anyone.

I walked slowly up my drive, carrying my heels and thin jacket over my arm. I unlocked the door quietly and shoved it over quickly so that the slow, loud groan it usually emitted was just a quick squeak. Pausing, I listened for my dog, praying she was asleep and didn't alert the house of my little midnight walk to the bar. I palmed my keys and tip-toed up the steps and even turned my knob so the latch wouldn't click. As soon as I was behind the closed door, I let out a breath of relief and lay on my bed. I stared at my ceiling for a minute before my body automatically curled in on itself, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

*&*&*

I woke up with the feeling that today was going to be great. Today was the day after every school year that I would pack up my clothes and my horse and go to my Grandmother's house with my brother Jasper. I lived in Montgomery Alabama, but my Granny lived in the much smaller town of Greenville.

In my town, I was known widely as the girl every guy wanted, but I was always just out of reach. My voice lured them in, and my body trapped them. Word on the streets was that I only hooked up with college guys; but I have good reason. After _him_, I never wanted to have a cliché high school relationship ever again. _He_ had proved to me that love was futile, and that I shouldn't waste tears over something that is as beautiful as it is fucking fragile.

Oh sure, you can tell me how much love makes life worthwhile. You can tell me the only thing to complete a person is their other half; their soul mate.

Well I say bull-fucking-shit.

Love is a lost cause, and all the sappy music you hear is about people who have happy endings. Love is not a battlefield. Battlefields inquire fighting, and martyrs. In a good battle, the good guy always wins. Love isn't that way. In a relationship, if it goes south, no one wins. You're just left with two broken people. Sometimes you're only left with one broken person, because the relationship was never really a two way thing to start with.

But you didn't have to love someone to get the pleasures of sex. And the closeness. Sex without love involved is like macaroni without cheese, instead with just melted butter on top. Definitely not as good, but all around quite tasty. And without the attachment and morning-after awkwardness, both parties are golden—if not slightly emptier every time it happens.

I shook my head and mentally berated myself. Just because I didn't have a boyfriend, or some overly dramatic relationship didn't mean I wasn't happy. I was Rosalie fucking Hale, damnit. The girl who made other girls bitter with jealousy and guys tremble with desire. I sat at my vanity table and started brushing my hair.

I smiled at my reflection. Happy that I looked good without even trying, I grabbed my hat and went downstairs. The hangover from the night before made me sway as I stood, but I ignored it. My Mom was standing at the stove frying eggs.

"Mornin' Momma." I drawled. Living in Alabama all of my life had given me a twang that melted hearts and hardened dicks.

My black lab Reese came into the kitchen then, barking to be fed. I filled her dish and gave her fresh water before jumping onto the counter to sit. I began to hum as I watched my Mom move around the kitchen with grace and precision.

My Mom looked almost as good as me, but her golden years were up. Her hair was blonde like mine, and the grays were the only sign that she wasn't just my older sister.

"Jasper up?" I asked her. My twin was usually up as soon as he smelled food. It was like a homing beacon. We weren't identical, obviously, but we had the same golden hair and violet eyes. We were the prodigal children of the town; my voice and his guitar playing had put us on the map and had the fairs around here begging for us to perform since we were seven. After we grew out of matching outfits and formed social lives, we had split apart musically. I preferred bars and taverns and Jazz preferred the fair and his bedroom. Also, after I rebelliously pierced my tongue when I was sixteen, I had formed a lisp which didn't go away for six months. Now my voice was back in order, and I had the piercing every guy dreamed of.

"He's already eaten and gone to fetch Alice." she told me.

Ever since my brother and best friend Alice had started dating our freshman year, Bella and I had been on our own. I had always been good friends with her, but we were never as close as me and Ali. After Alice had started with Jazz though, Bella and I had been sort of thrown together. We had grown surprisingly close since then. Both Alice and Bella were coming to Granny's also, so I was even more excited than I would normally be.

I grabbed a slice of toast and headed out to the barn. My beautiful black and white paint, Zeus, shuffled in his stall as I walked through the doors. I jumped into his stall and patted his neck.

"Good boy. Pretty boy." I crooned.

"I love seeing you happy with that horse. Hell, I would buy you three if it made you happy." came a deep voice from the hay pile in the back of the barn. I yelped and turned around so fast I had to catch my balance against Zeus's side. My father laughed. He carried over a bale of the hay effortlessly and threw it in the first stall, which held my mother's horse. He did his next, and then Jaspers. Mine was last.

"Mornin Daddy. And you know stallions are the only men who could make a woman happy. Zeus here is all I'll ever need." I smiled at our inside joke. He had been telling me that 'a good horse is all anyone ever needs' since I was four.

He chuckled and walked over to look closer at Zeus.

"You've done a great job with him, Rosy. He'll be fit for barrel racin' this year."

I smiled at the compliment.

"Why don't you take him for a quick spin before you shower. He'll be cooped up in that haulin' trailer for a few hours on the way to Gran's. Stretch him out and tire him real quick." He suggested.

"Alright." I climbed up onto Zeus's back, and standing at just under eighteen hands, that was a feat. I had to climb up the gate and swing over a hay pile just to manage.

Jasper and Alice walked in then, and I knew they had come looking for me. Alice always seemed to know when I went for rides before we were going somewhere, and always tried to talk me out of it.

"Rose, you know if you ride him, you'll smell like the oversized brute all day, right?" Alice curled her nose.

"Yep. And he isn't oversized. He's perfect." I smiled hugely as my Dad threw the latch and Zeus shot out of his stall like lightning. I laughed out loud at the exhilaration I felt riding him, and crouched low as he built speed. He tossed his head and galloped across the open field, and to the edge of our property. Like we had done a million times, Zeus jumped the fence and waded through the crick before we came to the empty property next door. I dropped down and walked to the big faded red barn where there was a bathtub of water.

I let Zeus drink his fill, and then we went down a weathered path that was a roundabout way to get to Bella's house. Her dad was the Chief of Police, and took great pride with the position. He was like my second father growing up, always convincing Bella's mom, Renee, to just be a little more lenient with our wild games.

I could remember us making a mudslide out of Bella's entire back yard, and how purple Renee's face had gotten. Bella, Alice, and I always used to do everything in our power to make her life hell. We all hated how she resented Charlie and Bella for 'convicting' her to a small town life. Charlie had told her to get out, but Renee always said she didn't want to put Bella through the custody battle that was a sure fire thing. We all knew that the real reason was that Bella was old enough to choose where she lived, and Renee was scared because everyone knew Bella would choose Charlie.

I bounded around to the front of their modest, white two story farmhouse and jumped to the ground. I tied Zeus on the banister by the front steps and walked inside.

"Bells!" I yelled.

I heard a bump and a crash and located my clumsy friend. I walked into her room to see the tan back of Jacob Black disappearing out of Bella's window.

She acted like nothing was amiss as she straightened her top. I scowled in disgust.

"I have no clue why you let that dog fumble around with you like a first grader. If you want good sex, I could recommend a few guys." I offered.

"Don't be mean. And he's not a dog." She finished indignantly.

"He smells like one. Ew. Get rid of him. For all our sakes." I went to sit on her bed, but thought better of it. I sat on her desk instead. I was mature and all, but the thought of Jacob Black-germs made me quiver in disgust.

"You know we just fuck around Rose. Lighten up. He doesn't even talk to us! At all. He's just my little fling." She blushed and I snickered. Bella had only just lost her virginity to Mike Newton, who in my opinion had a severe case of premature ejaculation.

Bella sighed and grabbed her bathroom bag. I heard her switch the water on and I started rifling through her closet. I threw some things I thought were cute on her window seat and I moved to her dressers. I had already packed her grown-up undies in my bag, so I didn't bother going through her granny panties and sport bras. I actually shuttered when I thought of her under things not matching.

I sat back in my spot innocently as she walked in, carrying her strawberries and cream scent with her. She glared at me when she saw the piles I had made for her to pack, but when I looked back innocently with a shrug, she just quickly dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt, which she at least tied across her stomach so she didn't look like a man.

Bella had a cute little body and long mahogany hair. She was really beautiful, if you could get past her lumberjack attire.

"I'm gonna head home and shower too. Alice and Jazz are already there."

"Whose car are we takin'?" Bella asked.

"We're taking the truck because we're haulin' all the horses down. You _are_ bringing Annie right?" Annie was Bella's pretty bay that she had raised and broke herself. Charlie bought her the foal for her eleventh birthday.

"Is there room with Trigger and Muffin?" she asked. Trigger was Jasper's salt-n-pepper Arabian, and Muffin was Alice's old white mare. Even though she was almost thirteen, she was still beautiful.

"We're taking the big trailer." I informed her.

"I'll take her. Has Granny got room for them all?" I nodded and waved bye. If I wanted to be ready within the next two hours I had to shower and pack. I smiled devilishly at Renee, and hugged Charlie on the way outside.

I kept Zeus at a steady canter on the way home and put him in the pasture to eat and drink before we left.

I showered quickly and left my hair to air dry. I knew that it would look good no matter what I did, so I just ran a hand through it and watched the naturally perfect waves rivet down my back. Like Bella, I threw on a plaid button down shirt, but I tied mine just below my ribs. I also threw on the tightest pair of jeans I could find and my good brown boots. I had packed my bag weeks ago with new clothes and shoes, so I just had to add in a few things like my hair products and make-up, and I was ready.

I lugged my suitcase down the steps and out onto the front lawn where Alice was sunbathing while she watched Jasper load up the truck with her luggage. She herself had three.

"Jesus Christ Ali, think you brought enough?" I asked, trying to mask my humor.

She shifted her sunglasses and took a sip of her lemonade. I had to fight another wave of humor. Instead I played with the blue diamonds dangling from my naval piercing. The way they flashed in the sun was pretty.

"Yeah. Jazzy and I decided that we should ride in the truck with all of the luggage and, of course, haul the horses. And you and Bella should take your Camaro."

I thought about it for a minute and nodded. I definitely thought it was a good idea to have two cars. Granny owned a huge ranch house, with over fifteen bedrooms, so she did have a few cars for residents to rent, but they were all standard issue Camry's. Totally boring.

My 2009 Camaro was completely tricked out. I had tweaked my engine so much that it was barely recognizable, and I had put in push button nitrous. My baby drove like a saint on the highway, and even better on the old dirt roads of my hometown Alabama.

Jazz walked over and threw my two suitcases in the truck bed.

"Sis, grab us all bottles of water. I don't wanna stop anytime soon." He winked at me and walked into the field to grab Zeus before I could answer.

"'Kay." I muttered. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed four bottles of water and shoved them in my purse.

"Momma!" I called. I walked into the dining room, and then the living room, but couldn't find her. I reluctantly headed up the steps and found her fussing over the bed spread in the guest room.

"Hey, Jazz just told me to get water, so we're headin' out soon." I told her.

"Oh!" She put her arm around my waist and guided me down the steps.

"Now Rose, you listen to your Momma. Don't you get yourself into any trouble." She stopped me at the bottom of the stairs with a look that said 'promise me!'.

"I promise." I muttered, and huffed out the door. She followed me, skirts swishing and heels clicking. Alice and Jasper were already stationed in the truck when Bella pulled in with her truck wheezing all the way. Jasper got out and took her two suitcases and put them in the back of the truck.

As soon as it was packed, my Mom kissed us all, told us to be good and careful, and we were gone. I peeled out of my driveway like a bat out of hell and Bella held onto the door and seat.

"Christ Rose! This is a convertible; if you wrap us around a tree we're dead for sure!" I laughed out loud and hit the nitrous with a quick flick of my fingers and was delighted when Bella squealed at our increase of speed. Thirty to ninety in four seconds caused her to hit the back of her seat with a thud, and surprised, she opened her eyes.

I handed her sunglasses and laughed when she grabbed them roughly. She hated when I did this to her. Her long locks were blowing in the wind and after she got tired of them smacking her in the face she finally pulled it up.

I slowed for the stop sign at the end of the road and flipped off the nitrous.

"Do. Not. Do. That. Ever. Again. EVER!" She yelled at me.

I pouted. "You're no fun Bella."

"I'm fun. I would just like to be fun _and alive!_"

I shook my head and turned on the radio to our favorite station, and we sang about cowboy Casanovas with Carry Underwood for a while before it changed to some honky-tonk badonkadonk action with Trace Adkins. Bella's voice paled in comparison to mine.

"Rose?" Bella asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think I love Jacob Black. I mean, Charlie has been friends with his dad Billy for as long as I can remember, and we like the same things. He just makes me happy."

I cringed. "Bella, these things always end badly. Jacob is great for an occasional fuck, but can you see yourself with him in ten years?"

"Well, he's a good mechanic. We wouldn't be desolate. We could have a happy, simple life." She concluded.

"That would be great and all, but give it time Bella. Don't rush. This is our senior year coming up. You should have some good and dirty fun while you're still single." I joked.

"Not every relationship will turn out bad like yours did Rose." Bella said softly.

"I don't want to talk about that Bella. You know I don't." I snapped. Bella flinched at the malice in my tone, and we didn't talk the rest of the way to Gran's. We also didn't sing another happy song, and eventually, I switched it off. We all decided to pull off and eat at an Applebee's along the interstate, and after a quick meal, we were back on the road. Lunch had mellowed me out, and Bella and I spoke of menial things as we drove through the small town of Greenville, and on into the country where Gran's boarding house was.

Excitement was pretty much tangible in the air between Bella and me, and as soon as we were out of the car, Granny ran out of the house to greet us. She looked good, with a wise face and white hair. She had small, elegant laugh lines around her eyes and mouth, and wore a pair of green slacks and a white tee. She hugged us both tight and laughed when Jasper pulled in with the horses.

"Well," she said when we were all gathered around. "Let's get you kids settled in. It's almost supper time. And then we'll have to go over quarters for the horses." Gran smiled warmly and shooed us like chickens into the house.

_**AN:**_

This little thing was just on my mind one day and I typed it. I doubt I'll be updating this one as much as _Mirror Life_, but I WILL be adding to this.

In this story I'm coming from a completely different angle, one of which I've never tried, so bare with me while I sort out the kinks.

I want to do a playlist for this one too, but that might be a few days from now. Check out my profile,and I promise it will be up by next update.

Thanks!

--Marie


	2. Red Zebras

After we had all eaten dinner and loaded our horses into the barn for the night, Gran showed us our rooms.

"Come on upstairs, kids." Gran led us up the steps and assigned Bella the blue room, Jasper the green room, Alice the pink room, and I got the red room.

"Now I'm not stupid, or behind the times, but Alice and Jasper," she gave them stern looks and poked Jasper on the chest "Keep the noise _down._ I do have other guests." Bella and I stifled chuckles while Jasper and Alice squirmed under the scrutiny of my hundred pound Grandma.

"You too Rose. I don't want to hear any noise from your room past midnight." She held our gazes, all of our red faced gazes.

"None of you make too much noise past midnight. I know you wanna have fun, but at least go outside for your raging parties." She winked and went to the stairs at the end of the hall, which led to a third floor and her bedroom on the fourth.

"That definitely was the most awkward moment of my fucking life." Jasper said in a disbelieving tone.

"Agreed." Alice murmured.

"Gran knowing about sex is…gross." Jazz whispered. He sounded scared.

Bella snorted. "How do you think she had your Dad?"

Jasper and I shuddered.

"Let's agree never to speak of this shitastic moment ever again." Alice sang in her high voice.

"Agreed." We all said, and went to our own rooms.

*

When I first walked into my room, I thought about how much the room had changed since I had been here last. And then I realized how _awesome_ it was now.

The walls were red, and along the right wall there was a huge, black, four poster bed with a zebra stripe comforter. Against the back wall, there was a black dresser with a small flat screen T.V. on top. On the left wall, in front of a huge picture window with zebra curtains, was a big black desk and book shelf. I was glad I had packed my laptop in my other suitcase a while ago, seeing as all of the books were old or encyclopedias. I also had my own bathroom, done in black and white to concur with the design of the main room. I called my Mommy.

She picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hi Momma."

"Rosy! How are things? Gran doin' good?"

I laughed. "Things are great. Gran redecorated the whole house and it actually isn't full of ceramic cats and flower wallpaper. And you know Gran, she's always good. I doubt she's ever been sick in her life."

"Hah. She's not superwoman. How's Jazz?"

"He's good. He seems happy that Ali could come with us. Bella and I are probably gonna be on our own for most of vacation."

Momma giggled like a conspiring pre-teen. "Aw. He just loves her. She's so good for him."

"She is." I agreed. "How's Daddy?"

"He's good. Bought another horse at the auction today after you left. Beautiful bay. He's callin' him Dakota. He told me he thought since Dakota is smaller than Zeus that you could use him to barrel race instead. Of course, he knows you won't go for it. I think he just wanted him out of spite. That Newton boy's Father was bidding too. You know how competitive your Father is."

I nodded, but then remembered she couldn't see me. "Yeah, I know."

"I miss ya already, baby."

"I miss you too Momma. When I get back, we're goin out."

She laughed heartily. "Why would I wanna go out? I have a man, honey."

"Hehe. Every woman benefits from a man twenty years her junior chasin' her. You know that. We'll be the best lookin' women at the bar!"

"Got that right. We'll get you onstage and no man will be able to resist." We talked for a while longer, but I was mostly just listening to her voice. She soothed me just as much now as she did when I was little. If it wasn't for her and Jazz I probably wouldn't have gotten through when _he_ decided he was done with me. I could remember Momma holding me for hours as I cried…

We said our goodbyes almost an hour later. I had to tease her about the fact that I had been gone a total of eight hours and we acted like long lost friends. After she hung up, I decided to unpack.

I hefted my huge Louis Vuitton suitcase onto my bed and unzipped it. It opened with an audible _pop_ because it was stuffed so tight, and I could practically hear the luxury leather sighing in relief. I unpacked my underwear and bras and put them into separate drawers. After that I did undershirts, then t-shirts, and then I hung up my jeans and blouses. I lined up my beautiful collection of shoes in the bottom of the walk in closet and sat on the floor to examine the room.

And about pissed myself.

I stood up and let out an embarrassingly girlish squeal at my awesome room; not even high rate hotels were as cool. Part of me was shocked that a dilapidated old farm house could have such potential, but the other half of my mind screamed that this was Gran's work. When she wasn't making everything grandma-fied she was a really good decorator.

A knock at my door pulled my attention from the black and white frames on the walls containing nature scenes of horses and flowers.

Bella peeked her head in the door, and I waved her in. She already was in her pj's, so I changed quickly into a short silk nightgown.

Bella gaped at me. "Do you have to look like a model even when you sleep alone?" she asked, seemingly bewildered.

I smiled at the compliment, no matter how distorted it was.

"I just don't do casual. I do casual sexy and casual dressy, but never just _casual_-casual." I explained.

"What's considered sexy and dressy then?"

"You have much to learn, grasshopper." I mocked a Chinese accent, but fucked it all up by sounding like I was high. Bella laughed despite her confusion.

"I miss it when it was just you, me, and Ali." Bella murmured, lying back on my comforter. I lay beside her.

"Yeah. Me too." I absently noticed headlights passing over my window.

"Not that I don't like Jasper. It's just not…us girls anymore." She clarified. I just nodded; she didn't need to say it. I felt the same way. A memory came back and I laughed once before sharing.

"Ha. Remember the time we dyed all of Jasper's white clothes pink, and convinced him his eyes were bad? Told them he was nuts, and that they were white?" Bella nodded and hearing her laugh sent me into a fit of laughter so strong I had to hold my sides.

"And…that time we…filled Alice's…mud mask…container…with horse shit!?" Bella gasped out. I could remember Alice running wild, thinking she had stepped in some manure or it was on something in her dirty clothes. She ran around like a chicken with her head cut off. I doubled over in the hilarity of the memory, and promptly fell to the floor on my ass. That sent Bella into a frenzy of laughing and crying.

I began to cry along with her, and we ended up sleeping in my room that night; telling old stories for hours, and eventually dosing off when the horizon was just lighting up.

*

A rooster cockle-doodle-doing woke me up. Seriously. A goddamned rooster.

I rolled over, groaning as the sun hit my eyes. Bella pulled my comforter over her eyes.

"I don't wanna get up, but I'm starving. Think Gran still has food left?"

"I hope so. If not, we'll have to fucking eat cereal." I shuddered. I had always hated cereal as long as I could remember, and the thought of eating it now made me gag. If you came from a different planet with the mission of trying to understand human behavior and walked into a supermarket, do you think you'd notice how much space boxed cereals take compared to anything else? A whole aisle seriously packed from top to bottom? "Wow, this must be very important food!" the aliens would say.

I stumbled out of my nice warm cocoon of comfort and walked to my drawers. I pulled out a teal tank top and my shortest shorts. I ran a brush through my hair and went to the bathroom.

In there, I brushed my teeth and washed my face before Bella followed.

"Want to wear something of mine?" I asked casually, my back to her while I dried my hands.

"Hell no." she said around her finger, which she was using as a toothbrush.

"Please? I'll behave."

"Hmm…No." she smiled before jogging out of my bathroom. I followed, starting to voice my concerns about her fashion reputation.

She opened the door and ran into someone in the hallway, falling into my room with oomph_!_ I hurried to her side and helped her up, but she was sputtering apologies. Her gaze was transfixed on the person standing in the hall, and when I looked, it was none other than my cousin; Edward Mason.

His jade green eyes brightened when he saw me, and the gleam there scared me. I started to back away. His hair was longer than he normally kept it, and he had it gelled into a sort of fo-hawk. He had grown up a lot in one summer; his arms were toned and he was now a few inches taller than me. He wore only a white-beater and cargo shorts; feet bare.

"Eddie, you come any closer and I'll…" I fumbled a good threat as he advanced on me with a huge grin. I turned to run, but he was faster. He grabbed my waist and took his knuckles to the top of my head, effectively making it look the equivalent of a rat's nest. I shrieked and tried to kick his shins, but he sidestepped easily. I rammed my elbow into his stomach, but he just laughed harder. He was lucky I wasn't trying.

"Stop it! Edward, stop!" I tried to wiggle away, but a laugh at the door stopped me. He let me move just enough to see Jasper moving slowly toward us. Bella looked confused, heartbroken, and horrified all at the same time. Alice, who had appeared next to Jasper, just shook her head and smiled.

Jasper broke into a run and caught both Edward and me by the middle, tumbling us all on the bed football tackle style. I kicked and tickled any body part near me, and soon we had to stop because I was being suffocated.

"Get your asses off of me!" I shoved the closest thing to me, Edward's butt, and he went sailing onto the floor. Jasper, realizing this, launched himself on top of Edward, rubbing the top of his head just as Edward had done to me. While they were busy, I ran to the door leading to the hall.

"Rose? Do you _have_ to take all the fine men?" Bella asked with a hint of uncharacteristic anger in her voice.

"Who? Edward…'Fine'?" I burst out laughing and she stalked into her bedroom.

I followed and managed to get her door open through my giggles.

"Get out Rose." Bella sneered. I sobered pretty quickly then. No one, not even Bella, could get away with being bitchy to me. I was the Head Bitch in Charge here.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" I whined.

"You. You always have to draw attention to yourself and take all of the good looking guys. Did you ever think I might like a guy?" What the hell was she talking about?

"Bella. You made a total fuck-tard out of yourself just now; you fell down after ramming into him. What makes you think _that_ isn't an attention grabber?" I asked incredulously.

Her cheeks flamed. "That was an accident."

"You don't have to worry about it anyway." I informed her, realizing her insecurities.

"Oh, what is it? The old 'been there, done that'?"

I gaped for a second, and then I bared my teeth in a nasty smile. "He's my cousin."

Her face cleared, became totally blank of expression. She took a deep breath, opened her mouth, shut it, and sat on her bed.

"Cousin." She tasted the word. "Cousin!" she exclaimed. "That means I have a chance!"

I snorted. "You would have had a chance anyway. If you want a guy, just tell me, I can find another."

"I know that. They line up to just listen to you talk, and fight to hear you sing. I could never compete with that, though." She looked down at her hands.

"Bells, you're beautiful. You just dress like an old farmer."

"Whht ff l letd yud resh me." She murmured.

"What?"

"What if I let yud resh me?" she zoomed so fast through the words that I didn't quite catch them. At my blank look, she sighed.

"What if I let you dress me? Would that catch his attention?"

"Of course." I smiled slowly, and regret flashed in Bella's eyes before I tore into her closet and dresser.

*

Jasper's voice floated up the stairs, happy and husky. He was playing his guitar and singing Sweet Home Alabama. It was Gran's favorite song.

"Come on Bella!" I yelled for the millionth time.

"I can't leave my room like this! I look like a slut."

"I'm wearing the same thing." I reasoned.

I thought I heard her say "Exactly." But I wrote it off. She wouldn't.

"Please?" I begged.

I waited for a few minutes, and then I heard a lock slide. Bella opened the door and my jaw dropped. I chewed the barbell in my tongue as I took her in. Her shorts were practically nonexistent and her tank top was dark blue, coming only to the bottom of her ribs. She wore her hair down and curly; and if I was being honest, I would fuck her.

"Wow. Isn't it weird how a simple outfit change can make a monumental difference? You look damn fuck-hot Bells!" I smiled, and she beamed at me. I suggested we wear flip flops and while she grabbed her navy blue ones, I grabbed my black ones.

We sashayed down the stairs, and I smiled when Edward's jaw dropped in surprise at Bella's appearance. She didn't even blink. I met Alice's eyes and winked. She covered up a laugh poorly with a cough. How cliché.

Gran was standing at the stove cooking. I silently thanked the breakfast Gods. Bella and I thumped down on seats at the table. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, and Edward was to the right of Bella; I on her left.

Gran turned around and glanced from Edward's saucer eyes to Bella's cool indifference and smiled. She shot me a knowing look, but I shrugged it off.

"When you kids are done eating I would like you to muck the stalls." I was fine with that, but Alice groaned.

"Jazzy, I just got my nails done!" she waved them in front of his face for emphasis. He smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll do yours too." Alice kissed his cheek with a girlish giggle and I smiled. She had him wrapped around her finger.

Seeing their open affection made me feel empty. I hunched my shoulders and took a bite of toast before I mumbled an excuse to leave. I jumped off of the steps and ran into the woods. I dodged the trees hanging into the beaten path and jumped over piles of horse shit and tree roots, pushing myself faster and faster. I felt my flip flops fall off, but I didn't stop. My legs started to scream in protest, but that made me push harder.

I veered to the left into the woods and flinched when I felt branches stinging my exposed skin. I started to slow, but when I went to wipe the sweat from my brow, I realized I wasn't sweating. I was crying. I swiped the back of my hand over my eyes and stumbled impatiently to sit down under a small tree.

_You were never this way before _him, I thought angrily. He_ did this to you. What happened to the carefree, loving, and sexy fifteen year old you used to be?_

I punched the ground and dropped my head into my hands. _He _had made me crazy. I had watched for his blue Chevy and thought I saw it everywhere.

_He_ had broken me. I had loved and trusted _him_, but _he_ only used me. Dropped me like a bad habit afterwards. I had been so blind…

But he promised me! He said I was the only girl he would ever want. I thought the same; he was the only boy I would ever be with. We were—

"Rose!" I whipped my head around and wiped the tears on my face as Alice saw me in the bushes. I stood shakily, wiping my hands on my top before wiping my face again.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked me with a small smile. That smile said she knew _exactly_ what I was doing. I gave her a small smile in return and took the hand she stretched out to me. We started towards the path in silence until she found my shoes. She let go of my hand to pick them up and handed them to me. I dropped them to the ground and slipped them on as Alice wove her fingers in mine again.

When we were on the riding path again, Alice started talking.

"You know Rose; I think everything happens for a reason. Maybe it was supposed to happen to you like that. You know, to make you the person you are today. Before _him_ you would have never broken out of that thin shell you were in. Not that you've changed very much; you were always wild and had your own agenda, even when more was expected of you. But now, your street smart, and sexy as hell. Do you think you would be _you_ if _he_ hadn't crossed you like that?"

I could see the logic in her words, but they still hurt. I dropped her hand and crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't want to listen anymore. She knew I NEVER talked about _him. _Not even with Jasper, my own twin.

Alice sensed me closing up. "Just forget I said anything." She paused. "Granny said that she saw a sign for a talent show down at Donny's Bar. Wanna enter? Us three girls?" Excitement flared like a firecracker before I squelched it. Bella wouldn't go for it in a million years, and Jazz would be left alone.

"What about Jazz?" I asked.

Alice smiled. "He's a one man wolf pack." She quoted. "With three alpha females around him all of the time. He'll survive a few nights. Oh! Maybe he and Edward will do something."

I smiled at the thought.

"Let's ask." Even I could hear the hope in my voice. I hadn't sung for a crowd in a while, but I would definitely love to do a talent show, especially if we were against Jazzy and Edward.


	3. Emmett

The next day, I was at the bar down the road a mile at nine. I wanted to be loved again. A hot number named Alec picked me up. We had great sex in his car along the highway, but he seemed clingy. I kept my eyes closed as I did often when I thought I might like a guy. I couldn't get attached. Alec was just the sort of guy I would have fun with. Too bad the only men I trusted were Jasper, Charlie, and my Father. Edward was on my trustee list by default, but I would never go to him if I needed something. He was as bad as me in the whoring around department. Bella would be just the one to change him, if he let her. Com to think of it, she would be perfect for him if he let her in.

_He_ had been perfect for me. We were the school's It Couple. I had thought I was badass being a freshman and dating a senior on the football team. How naïve and stupid I had been. Of course, how could I have known better? I had never even had a real boyfriend. _He_ had taught me everything. How to kiss. How to drive his blue Chevy. Taught me what love _was._

He also taught me how quickly it could be ripped away.

When I was done with Alec, I threw away his number as per usual. On my way home, I felt sick to my stomach from thinking about _him._ Damnit, _he_ ruined everything!

I wiped away the tears on my cheeks almost violently. I was so ready to move on, but I didn't know how. I saw and slept with awesome, charming, and nice guys all of the time. Why couldn't I just date one?

I pulled into Gran's driveway at ten. A few of the boarders were sitting on the porch drinking lemonade and chatting. I said Hi as I passed, but was in no mood to engage in further conversation.

I found Bella, Jasper, and Alice in one of the two living rooms watching _The Hangover._ I had loved the movie the first time I saw it, and I sat beside Bella to watch it again now. Alice loved to tease Jazz that he was a 'one man wolf pack'. We never got tired of telling Hangover cracks.

I actually went to bed early that night. Bella stayed with me most of the night, but went to her room at the exact strike of two. Suspicious, I listened at my door. I heard Edward drunkenly profess his love for her hair and 'mud eyes'. I cringed and backed away.

She would be sad in the morning.

I walked to my bed and lay down under the covers, curling into the fetal position as usual. The monotony of my life was going to kill me. I wanted to randomly go to Disney World or Canada. Where did I get Canada? I have no clue. It was a random choice, people.

I felt exhausted all of a sudden, like I had been running and swimming, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

As usual.

The next day was full of farm chores and grocery store runs. Gran had gone to the store on Friday's for as long as I could remember.

That night, I wanted to get out. I was reluctant for the whole talent competition thing, mostly because I knew there would be no competition if I sang. Where was the fun in that?

So I unlocked the door by the stairs before I went to 'bed' and hurried to my room. After a shower I slid into a tight red dress that hugged me snugly from my breasts to halfway down my thighs. I fluffed my hair once and let nature bring out my naturally perfect curls and after some mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick I was ready. Throw in a pair of strappy black stilettos and you get a blonde bombshell.

I tiptoed down the stairs and out to my car. I got in and started it up quickly, hoping one rush rev would go unnoticed. I turned around to back out—

And screamed.

Bella, Jasper, and Alice sat in my backseat. I hit the brakes and shoved it in park before I turned to lash them for scaring me. And ruining my escape.

"What the fuck?" I yelled.

"We wanted to come." Jazz said, ever the calm one. I stared incredulously. I definitely did _not_ want them with me.

"Look, why don't you take your own car?"

"I'm comfortable here." Alice smiled

I turned around and sighed, grinding my teeth. I wanted to leave with someone tonight, and I knew Jazz would make that a problem. That was probably the reason behind this little stake out of theirs. Damnit.

"Fine." I pulled out quietly to reserve some form of secrecy, although I knew Jazz had probably told Gran we were leaving. At the end of the driveway, Edward was leaning against the gate along the road. I stopped and unlocked my doors. He slid in wordlessly and his leather jacket squeaked against the leather of my seats. He smelled like cigarettes and beer already.

I drove into the city and went to the most crowded bar I could find and parked close to the door. If it was crowded, maybe I could just slip away. I disregarded the line and walked to the bouncer in the front. A sway to my hips and a promise in my smile and I was in, waving for the others to follow. Sorry bastard of a bouncer didn't even card them, let alone me.

The hard vocals of Stone Temple Pilots' Dead and Bloated spurred me to the bar, and I ordered a Swamp Water. A few of these and I'd be golden. I noticed Bella had followed me uncertainly, and then I remembered it was her first time in a bar. I waved her over with a smile and ordered her a gin and tonic. She had on a cute sparkly dark blue dress that I had packed for her, and she looked beautiful. Her hair was wavy down her back and she had splurged with mascara.

"You look good." I told her. "I'll have to fight off the men that'll herd around you."

"I think it will be the other way around." She murmured, but I could tell she liked my compliment.

"So what's with you and Edward?" I asked, taking a gulp of my drink. Bella sipped hers and made a face.

"Nothing." She shrugged her shoulders dejectedly.

I started to answer, but a table crashed close to me, a man sliding across the floor on top of it. A huge body builder type guy barreled after him.

"Who's tough now?" he asked, deadly calm.

The guy stood and took a swing at the muscled man. Muscle man caught his fist in mid-air and after an uppercut to the jaw he elbowed him on the ribs. The guy who was getting his ass kicked stood up for more. Muscled guy got a pissed off look on his face and punched the other guy square in the nose. A loud crack resounded in the almost silent room and the little guy dropped. Muscley Guy scanned the crowd.

He looked my way and my breath caught in my throat. He had on a black Army t-shirt that strained over his biceps and chest. Tan skin and close cropped dark curls had me raising an eyebrow. I wanted this one. He smiled at me with perfect teeth, and his eyes seemed to change from angry silver to sexy cobalt blue. He started towards me.

It seemed all of the clatter of the bar rushed back when his eyes left mine to make sure his former opponent was still down.

He was.

Bella rolled her eyes and left. I leaned back over the bar, and didn't let my eyes widen when I realized how big he was. He towered over the other bar patrons. Across the side of his neck he had a tattoo of an animal scratch of some sort. He leaned over me and put an arm on either side of me, trapping me in his body heat and male musk. My mouth watered.

"Hey there." I said stupidly.

"Hi."

"I'm Rosalie."

"Emmett." I could tell he wasn't from here. My thick southern drawl made me sound like a hick compared to his northern, crisp words.

My gaze flickered to his lips and back to his eyes. In all my life I hadn't been as hot for a man as I was now. His smile was slow and sexy now, expressing he felt the same way.

"So. Want to tell me why you threw that poor man on a table?" I asked, leaning forward to have my breasts lush with his chest. His arms flexed before he answered, distracting me again. I started to hate the effect he had on me, I was usually the one to make others express these feelings. Not the other way around.

"He was giving my little brother a hard time."

"Ah. And where is this brother?"

"Who cares?"

I smiled again. "I like the way you think." I poked his chest where it read Army.

"So you're an Army man?"

"Not anymore. I finished my tour eight months ago."

As a rule, I did not screw army grunts. They liked to get rough, and I liked rough, but not their kind of rough. They didn't fuck; they used and thought they owned you. This guy would probably be the same. I remember a guy named David who liked to hit. After a nice hit to his nuts by an angry woman named Rosalie with new Louboutins, I don't think he'll be doing that again.

"What's your nickname?" I asked.

"How do you know I have a nickname?" he teased.

"I've seen _Saving Private Ryan _and _Full Metal Jacket_."

"Mm. I see. The boys called me—"

"Ay McCarty!" I heard.

"Is that him boys? Old Grizzly Bear McCarty!" another yelled.

"Grizzly Bear McCarty?" I asked incredulously. He nodded sheepishly.

A man with a crew cut walked up with a small group and slapped Emmett on the back. They did the weird man hugs where they shook hands and hugged, ending with a harder slap. I stayed where I was.

Crew Cut looked my way and smiled. "Who is _that_ McCarty?"

"Rosalie…"

"Hale." I put in. I smiled.

"I don't know Em."

"I know. Jailbait." He laughed. His buddies joined in like it was some big inside joke.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Emmett shook his head at his friends and they said goodbyes with promises to get together soon. He turned back to me with a smirk.

"What do you mean Jailbait?" I asked. I wasn't exactly opposed to the term.

"It means you're too good to be true."

"Liar." I breathed. It was smooth talk like that that got me into trouble.

"I am most certainly not lying. Let's go somewhere. Like, let's say…my house?" His voice was gravely.

"I don't sleep with Grunts." I said, trying to hold on to a little dignity.

"A: we won't be sleeping. B: I'm not a Grunt anymore."

He wrapped an arm around my waist and I knew I was gone. I hated him for this.

"I don't like you." I told him. His smile got wider.

"Hate sex is supposed to be the best." I watched his lips move and nodded.

"Let me go tell my friends I'm leaving." He stayed put for a second and then he leaned back, letting his arms fall to his sides. I cleared my throat and straightened my dress before I walked away. I noticed another tattoo across his collar bones, but his shirt got in the way before I could see it. His entire right arm had some elaborate tribal symbol or something. I would have to get his shirt off to find out.

I found Bella with a plain, but cute, blonde guy. I smiled at him and murmured that it was girl talk before I took her arm and pulled her towards the bar.

"I'm gonna sneak away now. Don't let Jazz come after me like the last time." Bells nodded.

The last time I had accidently let Jasper see me leaving with a guy, he had put a stop to it. Loudly and violently.

So I left my keys with Bella and hung my head low as I made my way back to Emmett. He was easy to find. He smiled and held his hand out when I was in front of him. I took it and my body warmed with the heat of his hands. He led the way out, and the crowd practically parted for him.

He led me to a huge black truck and lifted me into the passenger side. I expect he knew as well as I that I could have gotten in by myself, but I liked him to touch me. He revved the engine and pulled out. I saw a fleeting glance of Jasper pulling Alice towards my car. Damn. I wish he would just leave me alone!

I saw an old alley way that led to the next street.

"Go down there!" I shouted to Emmett. He quickly obeyed with a worried glance my way, but a look in the rearview mirror told him we were running from a cherry red Camaro.

Emmett smiled like a little boy and hit the gas. He maneuvered through the streets quickly and efficiently until we got to the country. Then he really opened it up. The truck roared as he tried to outrun my car, but I knew it was futile. I had worked on it to make it faster than any other car.

"You can't outrun my car." I said, frustrated.

"Why are we running?" he asked.

I didn't want to tell him I was seventeen… "My brother is super protective and believes in celibacy. I don't." I spotted an open field my car wouldn't go in. "Go there! He won't follow." I pointed.

He jerked off of the road, and Jasper started to follow.

"He better not follow…" I watched in rapt attention as he sped up, only to slam on the breaks when he saw the ditch that would eat my car.

Emmett kept going. I laughed and undid my seat belt as he drove around a tree deep in the field, past a hill and a few rows of corn. I got out and slipped off my shoes to touch my toes to the cool stream of water. After checking with the light from the headlights that there were no snakes.

The water felt cool, and I was startled when warm arms wrapped around me. I turned and stood on my tippy toes to kiss him, but after he got tired of bending he carried me to the tree and sat my on a low hanging branch. I pulled my dress up to my thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist. He moved from my lips to my neck and I unsnapped his pants quickly. I teased him with fingers ghosting over his zipper.

His intake of breath told me he didn't think this was going to take as long as he had thought. I rolled his shirt over his head and let myself get acquainted with every toned inch of his chest. I held him at arm's length to study his tattoo. It looked like swift black marks all connected to form a complicated tribal symbol. It was then I moved to his abs, which had a washboard beat. All the while I kept my hands roaming over his back and arms. His skin was surprisingly soft, and as expected, scorching. I couldn't get enough.

I unzipped his pants and gaped when I saw that he was standing at attention…all the way to the waistband of his jeans. I slid down off of the tree and pushed his pants down as far as I could without bending over, and worked them the rest of the way down with my foot. I ghosted my lips over his chest, teasing again. He tugged up on my dress, letting his fingers trail over my sides, making me shiver. After he got over the shock of me not wearing a bra, he seemed to snap into action. I was so wet for him, I wanted him _now_. Another pair of panties for the trash and he was lifting my up like I weighed nothing, bring me down slowly on his—

"Oh my God!" I gasped. It was like I was a virgin again. He stretched me to the point that I was almost in pain, but at the same time, it was like I was finally completed. His first slow thrust made my mind go blank.

"Are you alright?" he asked breathily, meeting my eyes. I closed mine. Keeping them open seemed too personal. I hate him. He grunted and moved his thumb to my clit, flicking his thumb over the ball of nerves.

I think I made some kind of moaning answer, but I'm not quite sure. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground. He was covering me completely, filling me completely.

"God, you're so tight." He whispered against my neck before he kissed me until I couldn't think. When I could finally form coherent thought, I really got into it. His thrusts grew quicker and harder, making me think about nothing but pleasing him. I gyrated my hips in quick sync with his, and when I sucked on the soft skin just below his ear, he came. He thrust roughly forward and threw me over with him. Wave after wave of heat and ecstasy made me scream at least once, and the passion of it all boggled my normally guarded mind.

I don't know how long it was before I stopped clutching him in a death hold. I disengaged my nails from his back and flattened my palms there instead, and he fell on top of me, holding himself up on his elbows. He looked at me, and his eyes were silver again. I stopped my hand just before it touched his cheek. This was just a casual fuck for me, nothing special. I hoped he realized that.

He rolled off of me and laid flat on his back. I found it funny he didn't seem to care that we were both stark naked in the middle of a field. I giggled involuntarily.

He turned his head to look at me. "What?"

I shook my head and tried to stifle my laughs. I must be drunker than I thought.

"So Rosalie. Who are you?"

"What?" I stared at him. What was he talkin about? He knew I was Rosalie Hale.

"Who are _you?_"

"…Uh. I'm Rosalie Hale…"

Emmett laughed. "I mean what are you like?"

"I like to sing." I said instantly. "Ride horses. Uh, hang out with my brother and two best friends…" I didn't know what else to say.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red. You?"

"Blue." His face lit up in the moonlight. He was beautiful.

"You were right." I told him.

"About what?" he turned his head to the side to look at me.

"Hate sex is awesome."

He laughed so loud I rolled over and slung an arm over his chest without thinking. As soon as my mind caught up with my body, I stiffened. He didn't seem to notice. He wrapped an arm around me and put his other arm behind his head. I wasn't quite sure what to do, so I just laid there…

And eventually I relaxed. Emmett talked about random things until I think he fell asleep. I lifted up my head and looked at him. With his face relaxed he looked so peaceful. I had never watched anyone sleep before. I reached out hesitantly and ran my fingers through the curls hanging over his forehead. It felt good to be close to someone, and I laid my head on his chest. His slow breathing made me think of when I was little and slept with Jasper in his racecar bed. I was so afraid of the dark that he always let me crawl into his bed in the middle of the night.

Movement made me snap my eyes open. I sat up and looked around quickly. The sun was just starting to come up and I was sitting by a tree in the middle of a field.

"Shit!" I whispered. I jumped up and gathered my clothes so fast I tripped twice. Emmett sat up slowly and pulled on his pants. His shirt was in the mud by the stream. He didn't even pick it up.

"What time is it?" he asked.

I pulled my cell phone from my purse, which was also lying on the ground. Shit. Six calls from Bella, four from Alice, and sixteen from Jasper. I had twelve voicemails.

"5:40." I told him. I slipped on my dress and shoes and then remembered I had no car.

"Uh. Can you take me…somewhere? A gas station or something?"

"I guess. Don't you want to go get something to eat? I'm starving." He walked to the other side of his truck and started it up. I clambered after him.

"I know a great pancake place…" he was muttering. I wanted to tell him to just drop me off somewhere, but it was his truck. I couldn't really tell him where to go. I had never been in the situation where the guy hadn't taken me home directly after sex. I was lost.

"So where are you from?" What did one say the morning after sex? I was so used to the wham-bam-thank you-ma'am situation that I was uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"I moved around a lot when I was a kid, but mostly Washington state and Illinois. Michigan, West Virginia for a while. I was a foster kid until I was thirteen."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"I grew up in Montgomery."

"What college do you go to? Or did you not go?" he asked me.

"Uh…"

He smiled over at me. "What?"

"I'm…seventeen." I cringed.

His mouth dropped open and he looked at me scathingly. He pulled into the pancake joint and faced me once parked.

"What?" he was pissed.

"I'm, uh, only seventeen." I couldn't look at him.

"Holy shit. I'm fucking twenty-three Rosalie!"

"I'm sorry!" I cried, face red.

He ran a hand through his hair and clenched his fists.

"Oh my God. I just committed statutory rape." He leaned his head back on his head rest.

"I won't tell, I swear. You aren't the first." I muttered.

"Fuck." He looked back at me, and I hated that he looked at me like he was scolding a child.

"I'm not a goddamn child." I seethed.

"You could have at least told me! How the hell did you get in that bar?"

"Bouncers don't card me much."

"Christ." He muttered.

"I'm sorry." I slumped in my seat.

He sighed and got out of the truck. I threw open my door, but he was already there. He held my door, but didn't touch me as I got out.

"Just let me call my brother."

"Don't bother. We're eating first. Then I'll take you home."

He walked away before I could say anything, and he locked the truck with my purse inside. I followed him, stomping my feet all of the way.

I found him sitting at a table in the back, away from the scanty amount of early morning patrons. I sat across from him and folded my hands on the table. He looked at me over the menu.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No."

He set his down and folded his hands like mine. I stared at him, and he stared back. I wanted to fuck him so bad in that moment, noticing how sexy he was when he was mad.

A waitress came, and was obviously ogling Emmett. Even after spending a night in a field with a few hours of sleep he looked gorgeous. She fixed her shirt and boobs as she came closer. Only I noticed. I scowled at her.

"What can I get you?" she asked him.

"We'll have the farmer's breakfast." He smiled smugly at me. "With two coffees. And two orange juices." He smiled a fleeting smile for her, and handed her the menu.

As she walked away her hip sway looked almost painful. Emmett noticed that. I kicked him under the table. He jumped and shot a glare my way. I smiled innocently.

He stared at me for a second, and then looked away quickly. I swallowed hard. No guy had ever found out that I was underage.

The waitress brought back our drinks and, naturally, leaned over him to wipe our table. Her fucking tits were two inches from his face. I slid out of the booth and waited until the waitress turned and I could see his face.

"Well, Emmett. Nice fucking you." I said, and walked away. My irrational anger with the wide eyed waitress confused me. I shouldn't like him. And I didn't. I was just a little jealous he was giving her attention because I wanted to fuck him again.

I had never fucked the same guy twice. This was new ground too. I heard him coming after me, and I walked faster.

"Wait Rose!"

"Unlock your truck. I want my purse." Why were my eyes burning? It felt like I was going to…cry? My throat closed. I turned my back to him.

"Rose?"

"Just give me my purse." I said, gaining control again. Where the hell had that come from?

I heard the truck unlock and he handed me my little clutch.

"Have a nice life." I turned and headed to the 7-11 across the street.

"Bye Rosalie." I heard him say quietly.

I dialed Bella's phone and she picked up on the first ring.

"Rose?"

"Can you come pick me up at the 7-11 near the strip mall?"

"Yeah. I…I'll be there in ten."

"Okay." The line clicked and I walked into the cool store. The clerk openly ogled me so I walked over for some conversation.

"Mornin'." I said.

"Hey." He waved like I wasn't directly in front of him. Great, a dumb one.

He had the long surfer hair and green eyes. Eh. What the hell.

"So, where does a guy like you spend his Saturday nights?" I asked, mildly curious.

"Down at the Goal Rush."

"I'll be there tonight. Wanna meet?"

"Sure. I'll be there at ten."

"I'll be there too." I saw Bella pull in outside and I walked out and got in my car. I leaned my head back on the headrest and looked to see if Emmett's truck was still at the pancake joint. It wasn't.

"What happened to you Rose?"

"I had the best sex of my life last night, that's what." Bella pursed her lips and drove home in silence.

_**AN:**_

Playlist is on my profile. I think I'm going to do a one shot in Bella's POV so we can find out what's going in there. COMMENTS ARE LOVE!

No Beta for this one, so bear with me. Emmett's tattoo is also on my profile. Check it out folks. : )

--Marie


	4. Whiskey Night

After my amazing night with Emmett came to a rough end, my life went on as per usual. I continued going out and taking care of my stallion like I always had. But Emmett was still on my mind all of the time. I would think about him before I slept. I would wonder what he liked to do for fun, and what his favorite foods were. I knew I should have moved on already; this was so abnormal for me. I hadn't been this interested in a guy since _he_ had broken my heart. And that was the very reason I couldn't get hooked on Emmett.

No matter how true you believe your love to be, someone will always shut you down. People take pleasure in ripping out the hearts of the few people in this world that have hope, mostly because they've lost theirs. I used to have hope. I had hoped I would marry Royce.

I actually cringed, as much as I hated to admit it, when I thought his name.

Now, I had no hope of marrying a great guy. I had no hope of even dating a good guy. I only wanted one thing from a man; good sex. As long as I could find some guy willing to screw me and forget me, I would be happy.

_Sweet baby Jesus I'm a slut_, I thought to myself. I couldn't find anything in me that was opposed to that, either. Damn.

"Rose?" I heard Bella ask.

I looked to where her voice came from and was startled to see that I was standing in the center of my room staring into space. I shook my head and smiled as I walked into the hallway.

"What's up?" I asked.

Bella looked at me for a second before she must have decided not to point out that I needed to be moved to a secure padded room.

"Um…I was just wondering if we could go somewhere tonight. Bowling or out to eat. Anything."

I could see that Edward had visited her on another drunken binge night. She was a mess from this one. Her eyes had bad big purple bags under them and her cheeks were sunken. She hadn't even brushed her hair. Or teeth.

"Yeah. Totally. How about we go to the roller rink and then go get drunk off our asses?"

She laughed once. "Sure."

I smiled wide. Going out and getting fucked up was my specialty.

So plans made, I raced up the steps and hung a pretty black dress on Bella's door knob before I showered. Today I straightened my hair pin straight, and threw on a deep sea blue dress with black lace around the hem and black lace peep toe pumps to match. I lined my eyes with heavy kohl and mascara. Cherry crush lipstick finished my too-good-for-Alabama look and I went to help Bella.

Bella wasn't as bad as I had thought she would be. Her dress looked stunning, of course. I straightened her hair and added some eye makeup to cover up her rough night. Then I was satisfied.

"Let's not even talk about Edward tonight."

Bella's face fell. "How did you know?"

"I know the warning signs. And I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not. You're too smart for my own good." I smiled at her.

"You better believe it."

We set off in my car, and I was surprised Bella didn't complain about my driving.

Halfway to the skating rink, Bella gasped.

"Oh My God. Rose, I can't skate. I'll break my neck." I thought of loading her up with knee and elbow pads along with a pillow on her butt like in cartoons. Before I spoke though, she went on.

"Let's just go straight to drinking." She said miserably. I was only too happy to oblige.

When we got to the bar the music created a familiar jump in my heart and I downed a shot of whiskey with Bella at the bar before I moved to the dance floor. I stood alone in the midst of gyrating bodies and let the music take me away. I raised my arms over my head and moved my hips in a slow seductive circle to the beat of the Red Hot Chili Peppers' Blood Sugar Sex Magik. Soon enough, a round circle of bodies had formed around me to watch. I smiled to myself and rolled my torso in one quick movement followed by a slow turn. I ran my hands through my hair and leaned my head back as I raised my arms above my head and corkscrewed my hips until I couldn't bend my legs anymore. Then I rose up ass first, following it all up with another slower torso roll. I repeated various moves I had seen others do in my earlier excursions to bars, only I did them so much better. Hands raised above my head like this, I knew I looked like a naughty angel.

I had men and women alike holding their breath in anticipation for my next move. With heavy lidded eyes I scanned the crowd. My eyes popped open when I saw one face I never expected to see again. Emmett.

I stopped dancing and stared at him in his tight batman t-shirt and leather jacket. I had the worst feeling of need as I stared. God, did I want him. The crowd began to dance again and I walked towards Bella.

"Oh God help me." I muttered as I downed her untouched whiskey. I slapped my hand on the bar twice for another.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked me.

"Remember my disappearance a few nights ago?"

"Yes…"

"That's the guy I disappeared with."

Bella glanced in the direction I pointed and her eyes widened. She checked him out from head to toe.

"I know." I told her. He was amazing in all his tattooed glory.

"I remember seeing him beat the shit out of someone earlier that night." She said reverently, remembering him destroy a table with a body.

When Bella's eyes widened so far I thought they would split, I turned around. If Emmett was with another woman…so help me God…I would kick her ass.

A choked half sob, half loss of breath ripped out of my throat. Royce was standing directly across from me, facing the wall. His profile struck me hard, and my chest ached. His blonde hair was still perfect, and the ever present ring from a snuff can in the back pocket of his jeans was strangely comforting in a sick way. He was laughing at something one of the guys standing near him said, and I wanted so bad to hear him. I could remember the exact tenor of his genuine laugh…

And it brought flashbacks from the last night he spoke to me.

It was prom night, and I was the only freshman going. I had been so excited to go for the first time, and by default an awesome party afterword. Or two.

I could remember every word he had spoken. Even the expression on his face as he said them…

My dress was beautiful. Red satin draped strapless from my chest and hit the floor. It was tight enough to show my curves but still loose enough to be called modest. Intricate gold swirls and .

Royce had rented a black stretch limo and us plus a few other couples rode to the banquet hall where the prom was being held. We had cocktails on the way there, and the dance itself was magical. I danced with Royce until my feet ached, and then he had rubbed them after he had gotten me a glass of punch. It was spiked of course—we did nothing halfway. We drank the whole night.

When the dance was over we had taken the limo to a hotel by ourselves. He had kissed me lovingly all the way there. The hotel was a honeymoon suite, complete with champagne, a huge bed, and even a hot tub.

"Come on Rose. Let's get in." He dipped his hand into the water and splashed me.

"I don't have a swimsuit!" I protested.

"I'll go without mine if you go without yours." He waggled his brows suggestively. Back then I had actually been shy, even though I knew I was beautiful. But Royce knew what he was doing. He came up behind me and unzipped my dress as he kissed my neck. When the zipper caught, he ripped the thing in half. He turned me around when it was off and attacked my mouth hungrily as he unsnapped my bra. When that was off, he palmed my breasts while he worked his way down my chin.

And that was when things got out of hand.

He threw me on the bed and crushed me completely with his muscled body. I was so tiny and overwhelmed by the speed, but Royce was happy with it. He slid my panties down my legs quickly and was on me like a jockey before I could protest.

"No Royce. This is too fast." I told him, scared and inexperienced. My head was fuzzy from all the drinking and my fumbling shoves didn't alleviate his movements in the slightest.

He put his face in my neck and breathed deep. "Come on, baby. It's prom." He drew my hands over my head and pushed into me without hesitation.

"Ouch! Royce, that hurts!" I told him, trying to wiggle away. He didn't stop. He pounded into me, breathing onto my neck. He started to sweat and his chin slid around as he thrusted. Tears made wet tracks down my face and I started to get sick.

He jerked and cried out three times. Then it was over. He rolled to his side and zipped his pants without asking me if I was okay. Then he stood and drank a glass of champagne before he said the words that changed me for a lifetime.

"Rose, I don't think we're good for each other. I think we should see other people."

I had sat up quickly, trying to block the blood from his view. It was humiliating.

"What?"

"You heard me. It's over."

And then he had walked out of the hotel room. He had taken my virginity, and left me. He hadn't even taken off his clothes.

In the expanse of ten minutes I went from having the perfect, loving boyfriend to nothing. I had dated him since the second day of school, thought he was the one I was to marry. But my entire relationship was a lie. He had just wanted to get in my pants. The next two years of high school had been hell. Everyone had known what had happened, and I was not Beautiful Rosalie anymore. I became Royce's Piece of Ass.

It was ironic that, now, the only thing I wanted from any guy was sex. That was all he had wanted. I felt like the pot calling the kettle black.

I had walked home all thirteen miles. And I had cried the whole way. My Mom and Jasper had gotten me cleaned up, and Dad had to physically keep Jazz from tracking down Royce and hurting him. Jazz had been so mad. I had cried harder at the thought of Royce being hurt, even though that was all he had done to me.

My mind shifted back to the bar, and I knew Bella could tell what had just passed through my mind. She took my hand and handed me another drink.

Bella and Alice had been my rocks then. I could never tell them how much I appreciated the help they gave so willingly. Not with words, anyway. I flicked my eyes back to Royce and stared.

Royce's eyes slid to me and he smiled slowly with recognition, checking me out from head to toe. Bile rose in my throat. I whipped around and drank the vodka sitting in front of me. I hoped it was Bella's. Bella tensed beside me and I knew Royce was coming up behind me. I turned slowly, dreading the sound of his voice.

"Rose! How are you?" A bullet in my heart, please.

"I'm alive." I said coldly.

His smile didn't even falter. He reached out and tucked a curl behind my ear. I flinched backwards so fast I stumbled. Bella positioned her tiny body slightly in front of me, but I pushed her away.

"Wanna go outside for a smoke?" he asked me.

"Sure do." I drawled. I had every intention of kicking him in the balls and throwing my cigarette down his shirt.

I followed him out and accepted the Marlboro I knew he liked.

"So what have you been up to?" he asked after he took a long drag. I lit mine and blew it out of the side of my mouth.

"Riding and having fun." I answered noncommittally.

"You look great. You've really filled out."

"Yeah. I guess I have." I sneered. He didn't even notice the venom in my voice.

I threw my cigarette down on the ground and stomped it before I turned to face him. His eyes lit up and he backed me up against a wall.

"Listen. I am so not in the mood, and definitely not with you."

"Don't you remember Prom?" he asked in a voice he probably thought was seductive.

I froze then. All my anger washed away and I was the scared freshman again. Royce's eyes shone with triumph and he leaned in for a kiss.

I caught myself before I completely relapsed into my old self. I was Rosalie fucking Hale. I didn't back down like this anymore.

So I slapped him as hard as I could. So hard his head whipped to the side, and I felt tough for an instant. His face registered shock before it took on the light of being turned on. I rolled my eyes.

"Can't you take a hint?" I shoved him out of my way and headed towards the door of the bar. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the shadows. I tried to jerk away but he held fast.

"Come on Rose. For old times' sake?"

"Absolutely not." I growled, still trying to wrestle out of his grip.

"I think we should." He pushed me against the wall and held me there, just like he had so many nights ago.

"I said NO!" I yelled. He smiled wide, like he knew a secret.

"I know your games. You like it rough, don't you, Rose?"

Angry tears burst from my eyes and I tried to kick him. He dodged easily.

"You dirty motherfucker!" I heard. And then Royce was gone, and Emmett was there. I slid down the wall in shock as Emmett hit Royce.

Emmett was like an enraged bear as he tore after Royce's falling form. Royce didn't even hit the ground before Emmett had him by the front of his shirt. Royce tried to hit him, but Emmett let go of his shirt only to elbow Royce in the mouth. Emmett grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to the ground. The door to the bar slammed open and the two guys Royce were talking to earlier saw Royce bleeding on the ground. They charged Emmett together, but they were still no match for him. He was unstoppable and terrible with his grace as he clothes hangered both boys. One got up faster than the other and threw a punch at Emmett. Em didn't try to block him; he just rolled with the punch.

"Stop!" I yelled. Emmett smiled as he wiped the blood from his lip, and the menace there made me want to leave. This was new territory for me, not the fun Emmett I knew.

The other boy stood and came up behind Emmett. He surged forward while the other charged from the front. With brute strength that astounded me, Emmett reached behind him and grabbed the guy running at him by the head and flipped him over his shoulder, straight down on the other guy's head.

Both fell to the ground hard, unconscious. Royce was groaning now as he started to come to. Emmett started towards him again but I shoved him back as hard as I could. He didn't budge, so I used my body as a barrier. When he met my stare, his eyes were the silver grey they turned when he was pissed, just like the first night I met him.

I slapped him.

"I could have handled it."

"Well I wanted to handle it for you." He said as he put a hand to his cheek and stared at me in disbelief.

"You did a great fucking job." I said, my anger dissipating.

"I can never pass up a good fight." He muttered.

"Damn it."I pushed my hair out of my face and looked at him.

I grabbed him by the hair at the base of his neck and crushed my lips to his. His arms instantly came around me and lifted me up. The passion I felt around him was undeniable and heated, even when I was trying to hate him. My hands were fast and needing as they roamed the contours of his chest and abs. I shoved him away and slapped his arm hard enough to leave a red mark.

"That was completely not your business." I grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed his neck and under his ear. He was having none of that. He pulled me away by my chin and kissed me on the lips so lightly I almost didn't feel it. I closed my eyes and waited for more.

"Are you gonna hit me again?" he asked against my cheek.

I opened my eyes, and he was so close…

I punched him on his chest once. "Okay. I'm done."

He pulled me to him by the back of my neck and kissed me deeply. I tangled my fingers in his hair and smiled when he lifted me by my thighs. I molded my body to his and relaxed into the wonderful kiss. His tongue moved in such a lazy dance that I was having trouble being patient. When he started to speed up, I moaned. I could taste the tang of blood coming from his lip, but couldn't bring myself to care. I could do this for hours with Emmett, but we were interrupted too soon.

Royce rolled to his feet and looked at Emmett with wide eyes.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend Rose." He said around a swollen lip as he gently assessed the damage to his now crooked nose.

Emmett was starting to get mad again, I could see his eyes change from a beautiful grayish blue back to angry silver. I put my hand on the side of his neck and turned his face to me.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go back inside."

He nodded once and let me down slowly. He put his body in between Royce and me and threw his arm over my shoulder.

He led me in the bar and I pulled him to where Bella was sitting nervously with some guy. When she saw me she ran over and put her hand on my arm.

"Oh god. Are you okay?" She ran her finger under my eyes. "Your make-up is running…"

"I'm fine." I told her. I took Emmett's hand and pushed him in a chair. His lip was bleeding pretty bad. I took a napkin off of the counter and dabbed it. He rolled his eyes and pushed my hand away.

"It's fine." He insisted.

"But it's still bleeding—"

"I've had worse. Calm down."

I threw the napkin down in front of him and took the stool next to him. I slapped my hand on the bar and was handed my drink.

"Straight whiskey?" Emmett asked dubiously.

"I'm no wimp." I scoffed. I threw my head back and finished it while Emmett watched. He seemed surprised I didn't puke it up.

"Quit gawking."

"How long have you been doing that?"

"Shh." I looked around to see where the bartender was. If he found out I was under twenty-one he'd have no choice but to throw me out. "A while. Keep your voice down."

Emmett groaned and waved for a beer. He ordered a Corona and took a swig before looking at me again. I glanced at Bella and was shocked to realize how drunk she was. She had her hand on some poor guy's shoulder, and she was giggling. Not a cute giggle either. The kind of giggle that is loud, unflattering, and downright scary as hell. And she had peanuts in her teeth.

"Bella, honey. Let's go to the bathroom."

"I don't havta go pee, silly Rose!"

"Yes you do." I grabbed her arm.

"Oh…Okay!"

I made a face at Emmett as I threw her arm over my shoulder and walked her to the crowded ladies room.

"We have a spewer!" I yelled. After that, the room cleared with a few worried looks and quick little runs past up.

"I'm not pukin, Rose." Bella said solemnly, like she was proud to be holding it down.

"I know. But now there's room to breathe in here. Right?"

"Yep. Sure is." She took a deep breath, spread her arms wide, and did a little half spin before she tripped and fell on the sink. Of course, in her drunken state, that was the funniest thing in the world. So after a few fake laughs I got her calmed down enough to give her the run-down.

"Listen Bella. I'm going to take you home and get you to bed. And then I'm going to sneak out and meet Emmett. Okay?"

"Ahuh. But can I bring someone with me?"

"Who?" I asked in a shrill incredulous voice.

"Jesus." She smiled as though she had met Johnny Depp and had amazing sex. Which was one of my goals in life.

"Jesus? Like died on the cross Jesus?"

"Yes. But now, he's a Mexican!"

"Oh. Ahuh. Right. So why do you want to take home Jesus?"

"He'll save me." She winked.

"Okaaaay. Bella, I'm officially cutting you off. Come on. It's time to go."

"No. I wanna stay."

"Well…will you come home with me? I need you to ride along…" God, it was hard to find a reason she couldn't stay. Then again, why should I take her away? I wasn't her parent. And I shouldn't have a say in much of what she does. I was only older than her by a few months. And it's not like I could keep her from a guy. Guys were my life. And also, Edward would be home. And I knew Drunkella couldn't handle that.

"Let's go home and have a sleepover in your room." I smiled a huge shit-eating grin and hoped she was too drunk to see how fake it was.

"Yes! That sounds gooood." She smiled back.

After breathing a sigh of relief that she would come home, I went out to Emmett.

"Will you follow me home?"

He hesitated. I could tell he wanted to go, but he was thinking of my age again.

"Oh come on. Don't be such a prude."

"I'm not a prude." He whined, still warring with himself.

"It's not like you haven't already broken your morals. And besides, age of consent in Alabama is sixteen."

His mouth dropped open and I walked away with Bella. I looked back to see that he was right behind me. With a triumphant smile, I drove home with his headlights consistently in my rearview mirror.

When we got to Gran's, I had Emmett park behind the barn so no one would see his truck and I took Bella inside. As soon as her head hit the pillow she passed out and I snuck back downstairs and out behind the barn.

When I was rounding the corner, I realized I had no clue what I was going to say to Emmett. This was the first time I had ever been with a guy I had screwed after the act. I felt uncomfortable.

He was sitting on the open bed of his huge truck drinking a beer. I stood across from him and rung my fingers, not knowing what to do. He patted the seat beside him and I hopped up as he cracked open another beer. He handed it to me and I took a sip before making a face.

Emmett laughed. "I watched you take shots of whiskey and not even twitch, but you make a face at my premium brew?"

"It tastes like mold." I complained.

He leaned back and opened a cooler. He pulled out a wine cooler which I took happily.

"These, I like."

He smiled and took another long drink. I had to make myself look away from his throat. I wanted so badly to kiss him again.

"So. Why am I here?"

"I have no clue." I admitted.

"Well that's productive."

"Isn't it okay to just sit here and look at the stars?" I teased.

"Maybe for a pansy girl. But men don't stare at stars." He said condescendingly.

I punched him in the shoulder.

"You know, no one treats me like you do. I don't think I've ever been hit without knocking some looser out. And most people are afraid of me."

"Well I'm not a looser. And I'd beat you up."

He laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it."

"Well, now I'm not so sure. You made quick work of three pretty big guys."

"Army grunt, remember? I'm a lethal weapon." He smiled a huge white smile and flexed his biceps. I liked that way more than I should. I swallowed hard and took a drink of the wine cooler.

"Who was that guy anyway?"

I looked down. "He was the first boyfriend I ever had. And the last."

"So he's why you felt weird actually going out with me." He nodded his head as if he had known this.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He broke your heart, and now you won't let it happen again. You don't give anyone the chance."

I stayed silent, which told him he was exactly right. He finished off his first beer and took the one I had rejected into his hand.

"Come on. I'll introduce you to my horse." I said quietly.

I jumped down and he followed me to the barn door. I pushed it open and a wave of comforting horse smell made me feel better. I walked to Zeus's stall and he snorted at me. I rubbed his nose and ran my fingers through his mane.

"This is Zeus."

"He's huge." Emmett said, pointing out the obvious.

"Wanna ride him?" I asked.

"Hell no."

"Why not?" I asked through my laughter. Here this huge man was afraid of my Zeus. Sweet litt—big Zeus.

"I don't like anything bigger than me."

I laughed again and climbed up onto the gate. I realized then I was pretty drunk and almost fell down. Emmett laughed, which only made walking harder. When I finally got onto Zeus's back I was dizzy.

"Maybe you should wait until tomorrow to ride him." Emmett said.

"I think you're right." I slid down over his side and jumped out of the stall ungracefully. Emmett caught me.

He was holding me close and laughing at me. I started to laugh with him, and soon I was clutching him so my legs wouldn't give out.

His laughter died down, and his eyes went to my lips. My laughter went away quicker than it came and I was focusing on holding myself back.

He leaned in and kissed me once. Twice. Three times. I put my arms around his neck and parted my lips for him. He took the invitation and soon I was pressed against the barn with a solid wall of Emmett holding me up. His kisses were sinfully delicious and soon I wanted to go further.

Emmett jerked when I put my hand over his erection. After a moment of hesitation he leaned into me and I moved with him. He moved the palm of his hand to the front of my panties and soon we had a rhythm that had me breathing hard. The wonderful friction hit me hard and I broke the kiss to throw my head back in pleasure. Emmett moved his kiss onto my collar bones. His lips made a warm trail down my neck and I dug the nails of my free hand into his back through his t-shirt.

Emmett stopped way too soon and put his head down on my shoulder.

"Come to my house." Emmett said.

"No." I panted. He kissed me again, using his tongue to make circles along my neck and shoulders.

"Come to my house." He whispered against my earlobe.

"Nope." God, but he was convincing. He put his fingers back to work and my resolve shattered that quick.

"Okay. Yes. Yes!" I breathed. He moved his fingers faster and at the first ripple of my orgasm he stopped.

He smiled in triumph and backed away, simultaneously taking my hand.

"Bastard." I muttered.

_**AN:**_

_**Sorry this took forever and a day. Vacation and Mirror Life took up most of my time. But believe me when I say that I've been wanting to finish this chapter for a while.**_

_**Playlist is on my profile, so check it outtttt**___:)

_**-Marie**_


End file.
